


And?

by panna_acida



Series: About animal ears, and love [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Is that what I think it is?” Janet just stared with wide and amused eyes at the sight in front of her.





	And?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s>It / Hocus Pocus / Banana /</s> Costume Party <s>/ “Why are you hanging out in a cemetery late at night?” </s>
> 
> Also kind of squel to this [one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896127)

“Is that what I think it is?” Janet just stared with wide and amused eyes at the sight in front of her.

“What do you think it is?” Tony asked back, going to tape back, one of the cardboard legs that started to fall after Steve droll coated his side. “_Steeeeve._” Tony hissed again, pushing back the big clingy werewolf at his side, that started to lick again his leg.

“Well…” Janet snickered behind the screen of his phone, while taking more picture for her Halloween photo album. “A cheaper” _*click*_ “and ugly version of your Iron Man suits.” Ended proud of herself, with a smile plastered on her face.

“Then you are absolutely right” Tony puffed out his chest, happy with his work.

“Good” Janet announced, with the smile growing and growing by the minute. “Than we should go change.” At that Tony just blinked at her.

“Why?” Tony asked suspicious, tilting his head to the side. Not understanding the reason.

“Well…” janet started, just in time for Steve to actually tear away completely Tony cardboard leg.

“STEVE!” Tony shouted, making the werewolf, bark happily.

“See he is with me” Janet announced, with another bark from Steve and a look of disappointment in Tony’s eyes. 

“_You betrayed me!_” Tony nearly whined in Steve direction, letting the other just flattened his ears on his head and whines back.

“Now let’s go change.” Janet announced ignoring the little talk between the two, dragging Tony with her inside a dressing room still followed by Steve. “You stay here!” She told the werewolf “And don’t look at me with puppy eyes, because they don’t work.” With that said, she just closed the door on Steve face.


End file.
